Pussycat
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: A rather smutty, rather kinky Kurt/Puck one-shot with basically no plot. Kurt wears cat ears. And a collar. I don't think I need to say anymore.


Some kinky, smutty Purt Love with basically no plot. Like that matters.

I can't take all the credit for this filth though. I never would have thought of Kurt in cat ears if it wasn't for Keira and Jenna on Twitter. And the, erm... 'cat's tail' was Keira's idea. But everything else was all me. Which is worrying.

Anyways, Review like crazy, Humble Readers! It's the only way I'll learn.

It's probably a good thing that I don't own Glee. Otherwise stuff like this would be happening every week. And that would just be weird.

* * *

**Pussycat **

I don't think I've ever seen anything hotter. Kurt was on his hands and knees in front of me, wearing nothing but a black corset, cat ears and a collar which had 'Property of Noah Puckerman' on the tag. Protruding out of his tight, sweet ass was a black velvet cat's tail that had been attached to the end of a thick, black butt plug. His usually pale skin was now rosy and glowing with sweat, and I could see his hard cock dripping pre-come. He was totally gorgeous. And people wondered why I liked hooking up with him more than with girls.

I rubbed his sore, red ass cheeks with my free hand, the other hand holding onto a black leather paddle.

"You had enough, pussycat?" I said. "Or do you still need a little more punishing?"

"More..." Kurt begged, arching his back. "Please... give me more, Master."

I chuckled quietly. I never got tired of him calling me that. I rubbed the edge of the paddle in between his legs to tease him, before smacking his ass with it. The sound of the leather hitting his skin was masked by the sound of him crying out. I spanked him a few more times, loving the way that he gasped and moaned and the way his ass cheeks clenched around the butt plug.

"Oh, pussycat, you're so fucking hot," I said as I continued to slap his ass with the paddle. "You love me punishing you, don't you?"

"Yes, Master... oh God, yes..." he gasped.

"You're my filthy little slut, aren't you, pussycat?" I said, spanking him harder.

"Yes!" he cried out. "Y-yes, Master!"

"I'm so hard for you," I said. "Do you want me to fuck you, pussycat?"

All Kurt did was nod, breathing heavily. I grabbed his hair, careful not to knock his cat ears off, and pulled his head up so I could talk right into his ear.

"Tell me," I ordered, licking his earlobe. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want you to..." he began breathlessly. "I want... you to fuck me, Master. I want you to... fill me with your... big, hard cock and... fuck me into the mattress... Master..."

"As you wish, pussycat," I said. "But you know the rules; you don't get to come until I tell you to."

"Yes, M-master."

I let go of his hair and made him lie down on his back. His cock was so hard and wet that I couldn't help but give it a quick lick – making him moan beautifully – before I slid my hands up his body and began to unhook his corset from the front, slowly revealing the soft skin underneath. When it was finally all unhooked I threw it aside and took a look at my Kurt. He was breathing heavily, staring at me with those gorgeous, bluey-greenish eyes that were darkened with lust, begging me to fuck him without even having to say it. The cat ears and the collar managed to make him look totally fucking sexy and kind of innocent all at the same time. But that was my dirty little angel, always full of surprises. This was his idea, after all.

I bit and sucked on his nipples and his chest, leaving lots of red marks on his skin and making him moan and writhe under me. I made my way up his body until I was crouching over his head, and he straight away grabbed my cock and started licking and sucking on it like his life depended on it. I rested my hand on the headboard so I could thrust into his mouth and really face-fuck him the way that I knew he liked.

"Ahh, that's so good, pussycat... you love swallowing my cock, don't you?"

Kurt hummed around my length, making that blowjob feel even better, as he looked up at me with those big beautiful eyes. I could have carried on fucking his face until I came down this throat, but instead I pulled out and made my way back down to that sweet ass of his.

I positioned myself between his legs, trailing my fingers over his aching cock to tease him even more.

"Ohh, Noah... Master!" he corrected himself after I slapped his thigh.

"That's more like it," I said sternly.

I grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside cabinet and slicked my cock up, before spreading his legs a little wider. I pulled out his butt plug cat's tail and replaced it with my cock as quickly as possible so his ass wouldn't be empty for too long. He gasped as I entered him, his walls clenching around me. I was much bigger than the butt plug.

"Damn, pussycat... you're so fucking tight," I said, buried balls-deep in his gorgeous ass.

Kurt moaned, moving his hand down his chest and towards his cock.

"Oh, no you don't," I said, smacking his hand away.

Kurt pouted at me, but I soon saw to that by thrusting into him hard. The way he cried out was so hot, and soon he was thrusting in time with me, both hands holding tightly onto the headboard, with so much _need._

God, he felt so fucking good, so tight around my cock as I hit that same sweet spot inside him over and over. I could see him just falling apart, using every bit of strength he had not to come until I told him to. He was such an obedient little pussycat.

"Oh fuck... so good, pussycat..." I said as I pounded into him even harder, the whole bed moving with us.

Kurt was now screaming and moaning his head off, clinging onto the headboard so tight that his knuckles were going white, clearly about to explode any second. He looked so fucking sexy.

"You wanna come, pussycat?" I said as I carried on fucking him.

"Ahh... yes... oh God... ohhh fuck... please, Master... please!"

"You got it, pussycat," I said breathlessly. "Come for me."

All it took was that command for his whole body to start quivering under me. He screamed my name as came hard all over his stomach, and it was so damn hot that I didn't even spank him again for not calling me Master. I didn't care. I was so close to the edge anyway, so seeing him come and feeling his walls contract around me was just too much. I thrust into him a few more times as his body continued to tremble before pulling out of his ass, giving my throbbing cock a few more tugs before I erupted hard all over his chest and his stomach, some of it even splattering onto his face which he quickly licked off. I don't think I'd ever come so hard in my life. I swear, I thought I was going to black out or something.

With the little bit of energy I had left, I dragged the tip of my tongue up his chest before catching his lips in a deep, passionate kiss which made us both moan. We both just loved the taste of our seed mingled together.

I collapsed on the bed, pulling Kurt with him so he was lying half on me. I felt him kiss my cheek before purring into my ear "Love you, Master."

"Love you too, pussycat," I said drowsily as he nuzzled my neck, both of us falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

I think this may just be the smuttiest thing I've ever written... *throws bucket of cold water over self to calm down*  
Anyways, don't forget to review, Humble Readers :)

xxx


End file.
